


Y aquí estamos

by Mesic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles quiere que se lo trague la tierra, Declaracion de amor, Erik no se rinde, M/M, Raven tiene suficiente, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesic/pseuds/Mesic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viernes por la noche, Charles espera lo inevitable.  Con un Erik y Raven en su vida, debió haberlo esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y aquí estamos

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Deimar Pd con el prompt:  
> Un Charles que es profesor y tiene que lidiar con su nuevo alumno Erik quien aparentemente se ha enamorado de él y no deja de insinuársele hasta que le deja en claro las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar.

Una noche acompañada de viento helado, una noche como cualquiera en esta época del año, que invita a quedarse en casa bajo el cobijo de la calefacción y una taza caliente.

Bueno, él siempre ha encontrado a este clima como una invitación para sociabilizar más que para quedarse en casa como su única compañía. Apenas son las 9:00 y normalmente iría ya por su 2 trago y con miras de la fémina que compartirá su cama esta noche. Como dije _normalmente_.

Sin embargo, en lugar de un buen trago y una exquisita compañía, se encuentra siendo sometido a descansar en esta horrible silla que bien podría pasar por un instrumento de tortura, sino fuera porque ha perdido cualquier sensibilidad en su baja espalda, bien podría considerar el aventurarse en el otro asiento.

Y si es honesto, tampoco es que sostenga alguna esperanza de encontrar comodidad en cualquier otro mueble en este lugar; al menos no sufrirá solo, si es que su cita se presenta — _la miseria ama la compañía_ bien dicen—.

Si al menos tuviera un buen trago de whisky para pasar su espera y no esta excusa negra, que seguro le daría una buena competencia a cualquier aceite de motor, podría tener una perspectiva más agradable sobre el restaurante. Lástima que Charles no se encuentra en un estado de ánimo para apreciar el servicio.

“Dios, ¿Por qué sigo aquí?”. Se pregunta de nuevo. Misma respuesta escapa de sus labios, “Raven”. 

Su encantadora y _preocupada_ hermana. No nos equivoquemos, la ama - es una luz en su vida-, pero en ocasiones, más veces que no, puede ser un poco… entrometida.

De acuerdo, la mitad de sus conocidos y compañeros ya están casados, pero no es como si él estuviera solo, tiene a Raven, su investigación y sus clases. Y compañía cuando así lo quiere.

Y pese a lo que diga Raven,—  _¡él no es una puta!—._ Gracias.

Que sus parejas sexuales superen el promedio del ciudadano común no es sino muestra de su saludable vida sexual, no importa lo que diga la Revista ELLE. Que haya sido bendecido con un físico considerado atractivo, una cartera llena y viva en una casa grande a las afueras de la ciudad —“¡es una maldita mansión Charles!”, “no maldigas Raven, no es propio de una señorita”—, solo puede deberse a su buena estrella.

Además después de algunos tragos incluso el más serio se desinhibe, a él le gusta beber, beber es un arte y que sus idas al pub terminen en noche sí y noche también con una mujer o hombre en su cama, bueno, no significa que él este desesperado ó falto de tacto.

**Días** **antes en** **Mansión Xavier**

“Tengo estándares te hare saber Raven”

“ _Por supuesto que sí_ , lo que te haga sentir mejor Charles”

“No seas irónica conmigo”.

“Entonces explica cómo es que no puedo ir a cualquier Pub o bar en la ciudad sin encontrar a cualquiera de tus ligues, francamente Charles, ¡madura!”.

“No seas ridícula, eso no es más que una coincidencia”.

“¿Apuestas?”

“¿Qué estas pensando?”

“Vamos al Pub frente a la estación, sí nos encontramos con menos de 3 personas con las que te hayas acostado, me tragare mis palabras”.

“Por favor, seguro que he ganado querida”.

“Déjame terminar. Si gano, tu iras a una cita, ¡si charles, una cita!, y no me refiero a esa excusa de coqueteo con objetivo a tu habitación a la que eres tan aficionado. _Una cita real_ , con alguien que yo haya elegido para ti.                       

“De acuerdo, pero si yo gano, no volverás a tocar este tema, espero estés lista para perder hermana”.

**De vuelta en el Restaurante**

Esta demás decir que perdió. ¿Cómo Charles iba a saber que justo ese día seria el partido de futbol entre la Facultad y su vecino rival?, y que por consiguiente el Pub estaría abarrotado más de lo usual.

Historia corta, perdió la apuesta y ahora está en este caro restaurante y sus incomodas sillas a la espera de su cita secreta patrocinada por Raven.

“Bueno, puede que resulte bien”. Charles se dijo. Su hermana lo conoce, seguro su cita iría bien… a quién trata de engañar, seguro Raven pensaría en darle _una lección_ con su acompañante.

Charles recostó un brazo sobre la mesa mientras otro apoyo su mejilla.  Desde aquí tenía un ángulo recto a la recepción, donde en cualquier momento su cita haría acto de presencia.

Actualmente el maître atendía a un cliente más, un hombre joven a mediados de los veinte, lucía un pantalón negro bien ajustado que destacaban sus largas piernas y que acompañaba de una chaqueta de igual color que exacerbaba su pálida tez, una postura recta, hombros delgados, ese estrecho abdomen.

De una complexión esbelta mas no carente de tono muscular, se ejercitaba regularmente eso era seguro, carrera a pie, quizás practicaba en el parque no lejos del campus donde ciclistas y corredores disfrutaba de hacer sus rutinas. Un hombre que conoce exactamente sus atributos y como lucirlos.

“Un adonis”, charles suspiro.

Charles no puede ver su rosto por completo, pero parte de sus rasgos sugieren ascendencia europea. Hay algo en su marco que le resulta familiar, quizás lo ha visto en la Universidad, un hombre así no pasa desapercibido, sin embargo su cerebro se niega a cooperar. De cualquier forma sí su cita no se presenta, bien podría entablar conversación con este atractivo espécimen y quién sabe, terminar la noche juntos.

Desviando su mirada a su celular se da cuenta es hora de que su misterioso acompañante se presente, enfoca su mirada a la recepción y lo único que pasa por su cabeza es que está es una de esas ocasiones, donde aplica la frase _el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño._

Porque justo en este instante Erik Lehnsherr, su terriblemente molesto y acosador estudiante, agente de estrés y coqueto desvergonzado, atraviesa el salón y hace camino hacia su mesa.

—Respira, guarda la calma, esta no es sino una mala coincidencia, el _no_ y repito ¡ _no se dirige a tu mesa!—_ Charles se dijo, con la esperanza colgando de cada palabra.

Después de todo no había forma en que Erik fuera su cita, Raven no es tan cruel, su querida e inocente hermana no organizaría una cita entre Charles y su  acosador, no después de como él se quejaría de dicho chico incordiándolo con sus miradas penetrantes, notas románticas en los márgenes de sus ensayos y correos llenos de poseía que bombardeaban su bandeja de mensajes.

El chico se las había arreglado para conseguir su número personal y  cada mañana mandarle un ‘que tengas una buen día Charles’, ‘hoy hace un clima perfecto para una camina, ¿no te parece?’, ‘el cardigán azul es mi favorito, destaca tus ojos’ y el tan recurrente ‘¿gustas una partida de ajedrez?´.

Y pensar que su potencial sustituto en la recepción era su estudiante. ‘Erik y adonis’ _no_ pueden ser usados en una misma oración -clamaba su mente-.

“Por amor de dios Charles, ¡guarda la compostura!”,  se dice al tiempo que Erik alcanza su mesa.

“Buenas noches Charles”.

“Profesor, Erik, no olvides el profesor y es Xavier. Buenas noches para ti también”.

“Por supuesto, mis disculpas _profesor_ Xavier, pero ya que nos conocemos y estamos fuera del horario escolar no veo por qué no habríamos de tutearnos, después de todo somos más que meros conocidos.

\- Ya quisieras mocoso -. Suministro la conciencia de Charles.

“¿Qué haces aquí Erik?, en una cita me imagino, no te quito mas tu tiempo, no es educado hacer esperar a una dama”.

“Tiene razón _profesor_ , no es de caballeros hacer esperar a su cita, no especialmente a uno tan hermoso”, dijo Erik mientras tomada asiento.

 

 _No había forma en esta tierra_ …Raven se las pagaría. Charles lo había jurado.

 

“Erik no sé lo que te haya dicho Raven, pero te aseguro que no tenía la menor idea sobre esto”.

“Yo sé, Charles. Pero es de ningún problema, estoy aquí de buen agrado, tú me gustas profesor, así que no veo por qué no podamos continuar con nuestra cita”.

“Eres mi estudiante Erik, es simplemente poco profesional citarse con un alumno.  Te lo he dicho varias veces, esto no será sino llamar a problemas. El rector seguro pedirá mi carta de renuncia, perderé mis clases, mis fondos de investigación y sí por un milagro no es así, seré…

“Charles, yo entiendo que…”

“Y  tu Erik eres tan joven, comenzaran rumores contra ti, dirán que te has acostado con conmigo por tus calificaciones, incluso otros profesores, todo tu trabajo para la beca se verá empañado, te harán daño Erik y yo no puedo dejar que eso suceda, yo… me disculpo por este malentendido y los problemas que mi hermana ha causado. Lo mejor será dar por terminada esta noche, te dejo y una vez mas lo lamento”. Farfullo Charles apresuradamente mientras se levantaba de la silla esperando dar por terminada esta mala broma.

“Buenas noches Erik”. Salió de sus labios como una sentencia final.

Lastima entonces que Charles había olvidado que cuando de amores y relaciones se trata, es de dos la decisión.  Y Erik aun con todas sus faltas, jamás había sido carente de tenacidad.

Se había Charles apenas levantado de su asiento, cuando su muñeca fue aferrada por una cálida pero firme presión.

“Puedo ser un `chico´ a tus ojos Charles, pero no te atrevas a tomar una decisión por mí, no te permito decidir lo que siento, así como tampoco dejo al mundo regir mi corazón".

"Te amo y puedo ser paciente".

"No siempre seremos alumno y profesor".

"Puedes aun no amarme, pero soy y seré tu pesadilla personal profesor, hasta que nuestros roles no sean un impedimento, continuare conquistando tu corazón. Por que cuando llegue el momento no habrá nada que me impida citarme contigo. Mientras tanto… una cena entre amigos no debe ser motivo de preocupación”. Culmino Erik con una sonrisa taimada, igual que un zorro que se prepara a acechar a su presa.

“Desvarías, Erik”. Contesta Charles con un tono de familiar resignación.

“Por el contrario, solo estoy tomando el relevo hasta que te me unas Charles”, contesta lleno de certeza.

“Una cena, ¿como amigos?”, insiste en aclarar.

“Si, mi _viejo amig_ o”. Erik responde, como quien cuenta una confidencia… bajo el relieve de una broma ya gastada.  

 


End file.
